dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Allen Walker
Allen Walker is the main protagonist and member of the religious organization known as the Black Order, in the anime and manga series D.Gray-man, by Katsura Hoshino. He is also the apprentice to Cross Marian Personal Information *'Hobbies': Making money, eating, and playing cards, fighting Akuma. *'Favorite food': Mitarashi dango (rice dumplings with salty-sweet syrup) *'Dislikes': Alcohol, Kanda , his master and his master's debts, Earl, and being called "Bean sprout". Time Line *'Age 7:' Met Mana and traveled with him. *'Age 9: '''Played the Pierrot and visited all sorts of places with Mana. *'Age 10:' Mana died. On Christmas Eve Allen made contact with the Earl of Millennium. His Innocence activated for the first time and destroyed Mana. Met Cross. *'Age 11:' Traveled with Cross and learned how to control his Innocence. *'Age 15:' Cross disappeared in India. Went to the Black Order and became an Exorcist. Personality Bar Education - 3 Affinity - 5 Battle Ability - 5 Mental - 5 Flexibility - 4 Rescue - 5 Personality Allen is a very polite, friendly, and well-mannered person, however he does not back down from a challenge. This is evident in his many confrontations with fellow Exorcist, Yu Kanda, who is the polar opposite of the friendly and social Walker. Because of his "parasitic type" Innocence, he must keep his energy up and thus, he possesses a voracious appetite and can eat massive amounts of food in a single meal. His mind is often on food even in serious situations. He is a very loyal and protective person and has come to the aid of his friends on several occasions. He mostly remains optimistic regardless of what his situation is because of his vow to Mana to keep moving forward and not give up. Allen Walker is kindhearted and treasures all life - vowing to save both humans and Akuma as long as he lives. He also has a "black" personality - deceptive, arrogant, and no mercy - which is usually shown when he is playing card-games or remembers about the debts left by Cross. This personality, a polar contrast to his usual behaviors, led many to wonder what Cross had done to him. Background Allen was abandoned by his biological parents because of the supposed "deformity" of his left arm (which was later revealed to be caused by his Innocence). He was eventually found and adopted by a traveling performer named Mana Walker on Christmas Day. Some time later Mana died, and Allen, tormented with grief and manipulated by the Millennium Earl, turned Mana into an Akuma, hoping that his beloved surrogate father would be fully resurrected. But the Mana Akuma cursed Allen and sliced through his left eye, leaving the "Pentacle" -- the mark of the Akuma -- which scars the left side of his face. This enabled his left eye to see the souls trapped within the Akuma from then on. It was at this same moment that Allen's left arm first invoked as an Anti-Akuma weapon, which instinctively destroyed the Mana Akuma. During the course of this traumatic event, Allen's hair turned from brown into a stark white. Allen eventually meets Cross Marian, a General of the Black Order, who explained to Allen the ways of the Akuma and the trapped souls within them: Once a soul becomes trapped inside an Akuma, they are trapped forever; and that the only way to save one is to exorcise them from their Akuma vessel. Allen subsequently became Cross' disciple and spent the next three years with him before being sent to the Black Order to become an official exorcist. During this time, Allen was tormented by his master's constant irresponsible behavior and forced into various odd-jobs to pay off the debts that General Cross accumulated. This, coupled with Marian's womanizing ways and harsh treatment towards Allen, led to Walker fearing more than respecting his master whom he never speaks fondly of. In fact, when Jasdevi claims that Cross is like a demon, Allen denies this a instead insists that Cross is a real demon. In addition, when Jasdevi reveal that the debts Cross left to them total about 2 million yen, Allen grows demon horns, laughs at them, and calls their debts small change in comparison to his own, leaving Lavi to wonder just how much money Allen's been made to pay. In addition to being physically fit and skilled at combat (as evident by his ability to fight and dodge Fou without the use of his Innocence), Allen has a few odd talents and skills. Because of the many debts Allen was forced into paying by Cross, he learned to play cards and gamble at a very young age, though his initial purpose was to practice his numb deformed left hand. He also learned how to cheat and win through deception and doesn't hesitate to use these tactics whenever necessary. In fact, he is quite proud of his talents. This is a stark contrast to his polite and courteous nature and often surprises his friends who wouldn't expect such a dark side to Allen and has caused them to wonder just what Cross has done to him. Walker also possesses circus abilities such as juggling and acrobatics, which he learned from traveling with Mana who was himself a circus clown by trade. Synopsis Intro arc Allen first appears in London and as soon as he arrives, a cat eats Timcampy. Chasing it, he arrives at a "haunted" church and saves a police woman, named Moa from an Akuma. He is soon suspected for her partner's death. However, as the investigation continued, Allen discovered that Moa's brother-in-law was the Akuma. After a brief fight, Allen kills the Akuma and leaves to the Exorcist HQ. When Allen arrived at the order, the Gatekeeper mistook him for an Akuma because of the Pentacle mark on his eye and Kanda is dispatched to kill him. This miscommunication is straightened out after his letter of recommendation from General Cross was finally found on Komui Lee's cluttered desk. Upon his arrival, he met with Hevlaska and was predicted to be the "Destroyer of Time". The meaning of this is never really explained, but Bookman theorizes that "time" referred specifically to the "millennium" or even more specifically, the Millennium Earl. In essence, it is believed that this prophecy means Allen will be the one to someday destroy the Millennium Earl. Lenalee Lee takes this opportunity to show Allen around as Allen meets many Order's members. He quickly became friends with the chef, Jerry, due to his huge appetite, and the Finders, because he stood up for them against Kanda. Ghost of Mater arc Komui gives Allen his first assignment: Find an Innocence in the town of Mater. He is partnered with Kanda and a Finder named, Toma. As they arrived, they find the Finders stationed there had been killed by three Akuma. Allen and Kanda quickly dispatch two of them, however, the last one evolves into a Lvl 2 Akuma. Allen gets beat up by the Akuma's ability to copy anything. The Akuma soon throws him into a building which knocked him out. Later, Allen arrives just in time to stop Kanda from killing Toma. Later, he escapes with the others and finds the Ghost of Mater, Lala. As he hears her plea to stay alive long enough to be with her dying friend Guzol, Allen agrees to wait for her friend to die before taking her heart. Kanda disagrees with such a "foolish" act but as the Lvl 2 Akuma arrives, it takes the Ghost's Innocence-heart. Allen becomes so enraged, he activates his Anti-Akuma arm to become a cannon. With Kanda's help, the two kill the Lvl 2 Akuma. Allen then returns the heart to Lala and allows her to fulfill her promise to her friend before he died. With this, Allen is allowed to take the Innocence back to HQ. As Allen and Toma headed back to HQ, Allen run into an Order scientist's son, John who wants to kill Akuma. Allen and Toma try desperately to convince John to stop hunting Akuma to no avail. Allen then tries to get John's father, Jake Russell to convince him but he found that Jake was more interested in work than his family. Allen then gets a bad feeling and he goes back to John just as Lenalee is about to throw a "Welcome" party for Allen. Allen finds that the Earl had turned John's friend, Leo into an Akuma and as the two exchange ideals, the Earl remembers Allen was someone he had made an Akuma for as he summons several Akuma to take him out. Not be outdone, Allen and Lenalee attack the Earl and the several Akuma he summoned in a huge battle. Allen defeats them all but the Earl escapes and curses how he didn't kill Allen when he was younger. After he goes back to HQ and gets attacked by Komui's newest robot (only to be saved by Lenalee) and Lenalee takes Allen to his Welcome Party. Rewinding Town arc Allen and Lenalee are dispatched to a town in Germany that has been stuck on "October 28" for thirty days. Allen manages to save Miranda Lotto from an Akuma and soon the three meet three more Lvl 2 Akuma who left under mysterious orders. Soon, Allen and Lenalee figure out that Miranda's clock holds an Innocence and that Miranda is the clock's accomidator. After trying to help Miranda, Road Kamelot captures them and explaines to Allen about the The Noah Family and their connection to the Millennium Earl. He is saved from his injures by Miranda who activates her Innocence. Allen and Lenalee then work together to defeat Road and her Akuma but Road forces an Akuma to self destruct which causes the trapped soul be in great pain. Horrified, Allen tries to save the soul by killing the Akuma before it detonates but Lenalee stopped him from the possible death. Enraged, he questiones Lenalee's motives but she slaps him exclaiming that she is his friend so she couldn't watch him die. Soon Road gets bored and leaves the three and Miranda is convinced to let them regain their wounds. While healing, Allen meets Lavi and the two become fast friends as he learns from Lavi how to live as an Exorcist without his pentacle. And the significance of the Exorcist's coat. The Vampire from the Old Castle arc Allen joins Lenalee, Lavi, and Bookman to find General Cross, much to his dismay. Allen was soon separated from the group as he publically apologized to Lenalee about the exploding Akuma incident. Villagers, believing him to be a priest, kidnapped him to help them with a "vampire" problem. Lavi soon appeared with the others and went to help him as Lenalee warned Allen not to get bit by the vampire. He becomes shocked as he finds the vampire Baron Arystar Krory III. As Allen gets bit by him, Lavi keeps a stake and some garlic with him while chanting that Lenalee will never speak to him again. As they enter the castle and run into Krory's man-eating flowers, Lavi spots Eliade and he instantly becomes smitten with her. Allen stopped him from trying to become her "lover" and the two fought Krory again. Before the fight however, Allen and Lavi discovered Krory has been killing Akuma instead of people. Allen battled Eliade as Lavi tried to convince Krory to join their side. As he fought her, Allen was knocked out and as he was about to be killed, Allen's pentacle evolved and saved him. Allen then figured out that Eliade was an Akuma. Krory was uninterested in joining them and after seeing Allen try to hurt Eliade, he threw both him and Lavi into the man-eating flowers. Realizing they only eat people with negative attitudes from Lavi, Allen helped proclaim feelings of love to the flowers like him so they could escape. Finally freed, Allen converted Krory to the Black Order so he could have friends. He watched alongside Lavi as Krory burned down his castle to find a new life with his first friends. Sometime after traveling with them, Allen learns about Lenalee's recurring nightmare about the end of the world and him. After hearing this, Allen comforted her and promised to protect her and that he wouldn't die. On the train, Allen found that Krory lost everything he had in a poker game (he didn't know how to play) so Allen played to retrieve Krory's stuff. Allen, of course, cheated in poker as he explained that Cross taught him how to which makes Lavi and Krory worry about what Cross had done to him. Edo arc As his team moved to China to locate Cross, Allen learns from Cross's recent lover, Anita that he went to Japan. Allen and his team moved to Anita's ship to try and find him. Allen soon discovered a huge wave of Akuma coming towards them and as he fought them both he and Lenalee discovered the Akuma's target wasn't them. They find that the Akuma are hunting Suman Dark, who has turned into a Fallen One, for his Innocence. After hearing about Fallen Ones from Lenalee, Allen promised her that he would save Suman. So as they tried to contact him, to no avail, Allen ended up getting absorbed into him as he saved a little girl. Inside Suman, Allen saw his past and realized that Suman betrayed the Black Order to see his family. Desperately, Allen tried to reason with Suman as he traveled to a village in hopes of destroying it. Allen used his Innocence to its maximum, to save Suman but even after saving his Innocence, Suman was nothing but a soulless body. Allen became devestated as Tyki Mikk destroys Suman body with his "Tease"s. After explaining his abilities to Allen, Tyki destroyed Allen's Innocence to see if it was the heart. Seeing that he supposedly didn't, Tyki ripped a piece of Allen's heart out and apparently killed him. However, before "dying", Allen had Timcampy take Suman's Innocence to Lenalee. Surprisingly, Allen survived Tyki's attack because his Parasite Innocence regrew his heart piece and his Innocence wasn't destroyed but dispersed. Allen began training with the Black Order's Asian branch to regain his Innocence. During training, Allen found out that Bak might be a stalker for Lenalee as he has numerous pictures of her. This aggravates Allen but he continued to train with them. As he trains, a Lvl 3 Akuma attacks the Asian branch and as Fou was about to be killed by it, Allen revived his Innocence as "Crown Clown". With it, he defeated the Akuma and learned of the battle in Edo. Allen then uses the Noah's Ark to reach Edo in time to save Lenalee from the Earl. With his new Anti-Akuma weapon, Allen easily defeats most of the Akuma. However, Kanda believed he was a Akuma (again) and tried to attack him. Noah's Ark arc As Allen caught up with the others, Lenalee and his emotional reunion is disrupted as Lero teleports Lenalee away. Allen, Lavi, Krory, and Kanda, are teleport together with her into the Noah's Ark. While searching inside, Tyki appears and gives him a key to Road's dimensional doors so he can escape the collapsing Ark. When his team used the key to open a door, Allen ran into Skin Boric. Kanda forced Allen to lead the others ahead. The next door was opened. Allen found Jasdevi, in their split form. Allen, Lavi and Krory fight violently against Jasdevi but The Twins reveal that they were forced to pay a bill that Cross left for them that was worth 2 million yen. Allen decides to berate the twins as they want him to pay the bill by claiming that was nothing compared to what he has paid in the name of Cross before. Feeling angry, the twins steal the key and force Allen's team to search for it amoungst illusional keys. Allen gives Lavi time to find the key as he and Krory fight off Jasdevi. Allen becomes angry as Jasdevi attacks Lenalee and Chaoji so with Krory's Noah sensing abilities, they were able to stop the twins until Lavi found the key. With this, the twins merge into a single body, after being called kids. And Krory forces Allen to lead the others out of the Ark. As Allen helps Lenalee up the stairs, suffering from Lavi's jokes, Allen reassures everyone will be fine. With this, Allen's team runs into Road and Tyki at the top of the tower. To everyone's confusion, even Tyki's, Road jumps up on Allen and kisses him, even declaring love for him. Allen becomes more confused then shocked, like everyone else, as she starts to hang on him. A fight later ensues between Allen and Tyki. Allen and Tyki's battle reaches a point where Allen is able to reach critical point with his synchro rate which makes him capable of becoming a General. Allen unseaths his new '''Sword of Exorcism' and with it, he is able to purge most of the Noah influence from Tyki. With this, Road uses Lavi to attack Allen but Lavi is able to overcome Road and as they defeat her and she escapes, Allen tries to save Lero and Tyki. However, Tyki turns into a being of pure Dark Matter and easily beats both Allen and Lavi until General Cross arrives to rescue/ridicule them. Allen then utilizes the power of the The 14th to rescue everyone and take the Akuma Egg along with the Ark back to the Black Order. Headquarters Invasion Arc As a result of Allen having the powers of the Musician in order to control the Ark, he is able to save his friends and steal the Ark from the Earl. This in turn causes a large amount of damage to the Earl's plans. Allen tried to confront his master about it, but he never gets a chance to. After Allen and his friend's return to headquarters, he is put under suspicion by Malcolm C. Levrier, who wants to put Allen on trial for treason. In order to ensure Allen's loyalties, Levrier has his subordinate, Howard Link to put Allen under 24-hour supervision. This causes many members of the Order to suspect Allen while close friends, including Komui, Lenalee, Lavi, Bak, Reever, and Johnny, believe that Allen wouldn't betray them. Allen recently received word that he is to become the 14th Noah after receiving the memories of the Noah from the original 14th who was the brother of his adoptive father, Mana Walker. This also came with the grim news that he would someday lose his very soul for the 14th to be reborn in his body and that he was doomed to kill the "ningen" or " human(s)" he loved when that happened. Allen is probably very worried, but he has recovered a cheerful front and is trying to keep his mind on his duties. Timothy Arc He is on a mission now with Kanda and Marie to investigate a strange rash of thefts that has lead him to a boy named Timothy whose Innocence can allow him to control other people's bodies. Currently, he is engaged in battle with a second Level 4 Akuma and three other Akuma who are attempting to take the boy. In chapter 182, the fight with the Level 4 was still ongoing, but it was going for the better. As Kanda managed to injure the Level 4, Allen lost his sword, when the Akuma grabbed it and threw it away. After running from the attacks, he managed to use his powers to call Crown Clown back to him, making it fly straight through the Akuma and through himself, pinning them to the wall. As the Akuma comments on him skewering himself and Allen explains the effect of the Sword of Exorcism, he is suddenly racked by great pains, as the Sword seems to be affecting himself as well. As the Akuma prepares to fire on him, the 14th Noah inside him surfaces. He touches the Akuma's cheek, causing it to stop, saying only the word "Ohayou" or "Morning" in english. As the Level 4 is about to answer to Allen as Noah, it is skewered by Kanda before the Level 4 could pronounce the "h". Allen, who seemed under the 14th's control, looks at Kanda with a hostile expression. Kanda then provokes Allen by calling him "Idiot Bean Sprout". Allen's conscious immediately surfaces and the two slice the Level 4 to pieces. Upon his return to Headquarters, Allen has a dream in which he is impaled on the Sword of Exorcism and a voice is telling him he is not without sin and that it is he who is in need of salvation. Mana appears in the dream and invites Allen to come with him - though he never calls Allen by name. He uses another name that Allen can't quite make out, symbolized by ***, three unknown characters. Allen asks Mana to call him by his name and then wakes up. His hair turns wavy and bares a hostile expressing. This startles Lenalee, who has fallen asleep on the bed next to that of Allen's. Allen seemed not himself -highly likely he was under the 14th control- until Lenalee calls his name. Before the two could start a conversation though, they are interrupted by Link who has been unable to perform his duties because of Lenalee's "immodest state". Allen tries to lock him out for a moment, while Lenalee asks him whether or not he is feeling alright. Link threatens to tell Komui that Allen is alone in a sealed room with Lenalee. Allen immediately relents and opens the door. Later, Lenalee is shown thinking that Allen looked like a different person when he woke up. Rise of the Noah arc In Jordan, Allen and a few Third Exorcists began fighting an army of Akuma. There, Allen sees what happens to Akuma souls when Third Exorsists absorb them. After that, Tyki appears with some other Noah and began to attack, while taking shelter in a cave, Allen learns the fate of Third Exorcist but Tyki reappears to battle them. Skills and Powers Cross Allen's Anti-Akuma weapon, initially lacking an official designation but referred to as Cross (十字架（クロス）, Kurosu), is a rare, parasite-type Innocence that shares a symbiotic relationship with Allen's body. It appears as a cross-shaped shard embedded in the back of his left hand, which causes his entire left arm to appear red, scaly, and deformed. As a parasite-type, it is capable of both invoking and acting of its own accord, such as when it destroyed Mana's Akuma or regenerated the portion of Allen's heart that was hollowed out by Tyki Mikk's Tease. The name is sometimes incorrectly translated as Cross of God (十字架, Jūjika), a more literal translation of the kanji used. Due to the unique nature of parasite-type Innocence, Allen's Innocence has undergone a series of "evolutions" based on Allen's synchronization ratio. The first and most basic form of Allen's Innocence augments his left arm into a monstrous adamantine claw with a supernatural glow at Allen's scapula-joint. At this phase, his Innocence is capable of manipulating its size and shape even to extreme ends, such as when it grew enough to grab the entire body of the mountan-sized fallen one, Suman Dark. The next evolution of his Innocence occurred during Allen investigation of "The Ghost of Mateel". This evolution takes a more offensive approach, in the form of a massive arm-cannon. This form is capable of ranged and melee combat; a contrast to the defensive nature of his Innocence's first form. These two forms are shown to be recorded as α''' (alpha) and '''β (beta) in the Order's records. Below is a listing of abilities Allen is capable of performing in these two states of Invocation: * Cross Grave (十字架ノ墓（クロス・グレイヴ）, Kurosu Gureibu *:At the first level of invocation, the Innocence's power can be channeled into one powerful stream, capable of crucifying and destroying multiple Lvl 1 Akuma simultaneously. * Cross Paling (十字架ノ杭（クロス・バリング）, Kurosu Baringu): At its second phase of invocation, Allen's Innocence is capable of firing volleys of rod-shaped energy palings; these laser stakes are made of hard-light Innocence energy, which enables them to picket the ground and fence in the adversary, or to pile upon them; Allen may also stand atop the palings. This ability is occaisionally mistranslated as "Cross Beam". * Cross Spear (十字架ノ槍（クロス・スピアー）, Kurosu Supiā): Also in its second phase of invocation, Allen is capable of focusing the barrel of his Innocence-cannon to generate a spear-like energy paling, which can then be used like a sword. This ability is only named in the Nintendo DS game, D.Gray-man: The Apostles of God, and is sometimes incorrectly called "Cross Blade". Crown Clown Allen's synchronization ratio reached a maximum of 83% before having his Innocence destroyed by Tyki Mikk. Yet unknown to Allen, the Innocence lingered around as a hazy fog of particles; at the time, a direct reflection of his shattered state of mind. It wasn't until he came to an epiphany that he was able to seize control of his Anti-Akuma weapon once again and achieving his Innocence's true, fully-invoked form. When not activated, his arm is black and meets with his shoulder in a spiraling pattern that ends with tattoo-like emblem. Following this, the Order gave it the official designation of Crown Clown (神ノ道化（クラウン・クラウン）, Kuraun Kuraun), due to its jester-like appearance when invoked. The kanji used in the name literally translates to God's Clown (神ノ道化, Kami no Douke). When invoked, Crown Clown acts as a body-armored Innocence, forming a white-hooded cowl and sleeve of Innocence energy which covers his shoulders and right arm, while his left arm and hand become slender and black, clad in armor and razor sharp claws. A masquerade-style mask is always affixed to the cowl, which takes on various configurations and appearances. As before, his Innocence possesses a certain degree of sentience, but is now able to manipulate Allen's body like a marionette, fighting even when he is unable to fight, or helping him avoid attacks that his body alone could not. When Allen's synchronization ratio breaks 100%, he is able to transmute his entire left arm into a massive sword with a large cross emblazoned on the blade (this transformation, from normal to Crown Clown, also changes Allen's hairstyle from flat to a spiky rear. The hairstyle is mentioned in the manga to be looking more and more like that of a "Super Saiyan" from the anime, Dragon Ball Z). In doing so, his left shoulder is capped with a cross-shaped emblem, and his cowl usually forms a cloak to cover the missing arm. Below is a listing of Allen's abilities in Crown Clown mode: * Cross Grave (十字架ノ墓（クロス・グレイヴ）, Kurosu Gureibu *:Much more powerful than its previous incarnation, Allen crucifies and annihilates his targets by etching a cross onto them with his left hand, capable of destroying even Lvl 3 Akuma with only a single talon. It can now also be used defensively, generating a shield by drawing a cross in the air.) * Clown Belt (道化ノ帯（クラウン・ベルト）, Kuraun Beruto): The cape of Allen's cowl is released as a webbing of Innocence-energy that can be used to grasp objects, immobilize opponents, or form hardened spikes to impale enemies. It can also be released from the sleeve and glove on Allen's right arm. The ribbons of energy were once used by Crown Clown itself to wrap around Allen's limbs and control him like a puppet when Allen was too injured to move by himself. * Crown Edge (爪ノ王輪（クラウン・エッジ）, Kuraun Ejji): A projectile attack which unleashes a barrage of crown-shaped rings from the clawed fingers on Allen's left hand. The kanji used in the name of this attack literally translates to "Claw of King-rings" (爪ノ王輪, Tsume no Ōwa). * Edge End (破滅ノ爪（エッジ・エンド）, Ejji Endo): A swipe of raw destructive power dealt with Allen's fully-invoked claw. The kanji used in the name of this attack literally translates to "Destruction Claw" (破滅ノ爪, Hametsu no Tsume). * Sword of Exorcism (退魔の剣, Taima no Ken *:The giant broadsword Allen's left arm transmutes into after he found out the true reason of his existence, that is, his left arm to save the Akuma and his right arm to help humans. Essentially, the Sword of Exorcism is an inversion of the Millennium Earl's sword, in both ability and appearance. The sword can be wielded like any other, though once invoked, the blade can exorcise evil from any vessel it strikes without any harm coming to the vessel itself if Allen chooses. If used against Level 1 to Level 3 Akuma, it vanquishes them in the same effect as the Cross Grave attack, leaving a residual glowing cross crest in the wake of the defeated Akuma. However, in the case of a Level 4 Akuma the sword carries a diminished effect. When used against a Noah, it is supposed to save the human while destroying the Noah within them. But in the case of Tyki Mikk, the Sword of Exorcism seemed to fully unleash his Noah within, rather than exorcise him, though it may be that the dieing Noah inside him forced its powers out in order to save itself and reverse the exorcisim effect. During his fight with the second Level 4 Akuma, Allen is shown with the ability to telepathically recall the Sword to himself, should it be separated from his body. It was also shown that the sword was also able to injure Allen, as well as seemingly bring forth the 14th Noah from inside his mind. * Death Ball '(いちた たま, ''Sendo no Mari) When using the Sword of Exorcism, Allen can create explosion which names, Death Ball. The Cursed Pentacle Eye In addition to his Innocence, the reverse pentacle that scars his left eye curses Allen with the power to see the souls trapped inside Akuma. He received it after Mana died. The Earl appeared to Allen, offering to revive Mana for him. When Mana came back as an Akuma, he was angry at Allen and scratched him on the left eye, after which Allen's Innocence activated and exorcised Mana. The first incarnation of the curse is a black and red ringed eye which is automatically activated whenever Allen is near Akuma. Allen refers to his eye as "Mana" when it heals, evolves and a spirit is seen entering his eye. He comments, saying that it's "just like an Akuma" in the way that it evolves. However, during the vampire incident involving the Eliade-Akuma and Arystar Krory, Allen's curse had grown stronger, resulting in his eye undergoing some dramatic changes. Resembling a sort of cogwheel monocle, this new cursed eye enables Allen to pinpoint an Akuma's position even when they are not visible to the naked eye, regardless of obstacles, from a distance of up to 300 meters away. But the most astounding change is that others close to Allen are able to see the lost souls trapped within Akuma as well. After witnessing Allen's 'world of black and white', Lavi comments that the way Allen sees the world 'is like hell on earth'. However, the cursed eye appears to lust for the destruction of Akuma, often causing pain to Allen in the middle of the night by self-activating, as though "it is a sin to be sleeping instead of destroying Akuma". The eye also seems to activate itself even when no Akuma are nearby as long as dark matter is being used, such as when Allen is caught in the Noah Tyki Mikk's vacuum. The Earl has noticed Allen's eye and has made changes to stop the eye's power. Recently, while trapped Akuma have appeared that do not trigger the eye's activation in essence doing away with Allen's early warning system. It remains to be seen how much this change in Akuma will change Allen's eye. Though it gives the people around Allen the ability of seeing the spirit within the Akuma, only Lavi has stated that he saw what Allen saw while Lenalee nor anyone stated so. The Musician It has been revealed that Allen is the host chosen for the 14th Noah's revival, and was implanted with his memories at some point in his childhood while living with Mana, the 14th's older brother. The previous host of the 14th Noah died and the Noah came back as Allen. The memories of the 14th Noah, who implanted his memories in the first person he saw (Allen), will gradually eat away at him until, eventually, nothing remains of him and he becomes the reborn 14th Noah. As a direct result, he has begun to see the shadowy silhouette of the 14th looming over his own reflection. Included among these memories is the power of the Musician, which allows Allen to enter the 14th Noah's room and assume control of the Ark by playing the large organ within. In doing so, he halts the download of the Akuma egg plant, reconstructs the destroyed Ark and returns those who had previously been lost in its collapse, and ultimately claims it to be used as a tool for the Black Order. This power also lets any wish he wants to be granted, explaining how Kanda, Krory, Lavi and Chaoji come back from a lost dimension--despite Cross saying they were dead. Cross states that the 14th chose Allen as he was running away with Mana and did not want to let this chance slip by. He also states that he knew both the 14th and Mana, and that the 14th told Cross to take care of Mana and if he did, the 14th would one day return to him (Mana). Another thing he states is that, Mana sort of lost it after the 14th died, leaving Allen to believe he may have not loved him at all - but simply the memories of his brother. Cross also told Allen he would have to kill someone he loved when he became the 14th. It is speculated that this refers to Lenalee as Allen elects not to tell her about anything the meeting and because of their deep emotional bond. Cross ends his meeting with Allen by telling him to listen to the 14th and that there is "another side to this war". Despite this horrible prediction of his fate, Allen has vowed to keep fighting no matter what, implying that he will not simply give in to the 14th's personality, and that he may be able to retain his own personality. The Order allows him to continue his duties under scrutiny, but puts restrictions on his Musician abilities. In addition, he is closely shadowed by Howard Link of the Order's special operations unit, CROW who is investigating and reporting his every move. The conversation with Mana in his dream seems to further suggest Allen's fear that Mana loved him simply for the part of him that had the 14th's memories. When he awoke, he seemed to be baring a very vacant Noah-like expression. '''Trivia *Allen Walker is ambidextrous. *It is believed that he has never lost a card game before. *His "black" personality usually present when he plays a cards game, this personality also seem to causes many to be a bit afraid of him. *Initially, he was the youngest Exorcist until Timothy appeared and joined the Order. *He is the only Exorcist able to identify Akumas through their disguise due to his left eye. *His hairstyle becomes spiky when he activates his Innocence, Clown Crown, similar to the "Super Saiyan" power-up in Dragonball Z. *Has no memory of his real parents, only knows that he was abandoned *Allen is suspected to wield the "Heart" Innocence but it has yet to be confirmed. *When he invocates Crown Clown, his hand resembles that of Freddy Krueger. *The Earl refers to Allen as an "Auguste Clown" when he first sees him as the Crowned Clown. An auguste is a type of clown who always ends up defying the "whiteface" clown, and is of lower status than the whiteface. This reflects Allen's constant battle against the Earl. *During the "Zombie Arc" Allen's hair grows long enough to make him resemble Edward Elric, the protagonist of manga and anime Fullmetal Alchemist. Category:Exorcists Category:Characters Category:Black Order Member Category:Parasitic Type